The Embarrassing Moment
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: Jess walks in on Lester dancing around his office, so she videos it and that video manages to make its way onto the internet. Lester finds out and he is not happy. Slight bit of Jecker at the end.


**Author's notes: Hey! This isn't just my first primeval story. It's my first ever story! I dedicate this story to .Squirrel! Please review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own primeval or its characters. But imagine if I did…**

Embarrassing

Jess was bored. When Lester had said "You now chase dinosaurs for a living!" she thought there would never be a dull moment in her life again. Ever! But there hadn't been an anomaly for days and she feared for her life.

Last time there hadn't been an anomaly for this long she had span around on her chair so fast she'd flung out of it, flying halfway across the room before hitting her head on the edge of a table.

The time before that she'd gone to see Becker, but he had been in the middle of training the new recruits. She'd startled one of them so terribly he almost shot her. Lucky he'd gotten fired the next day; or she can only imagine how dangerous he would be while being chased by a future predator.

The time before that was the worst. She had been surfing the internet for a video of a dancing cat or anything else that might cheer her up, the internet always managed to make her smile somehow; but she'd somehow managed to give the ADD a virus. Oops!

"_Uhh, whatever."_ Jess thought "_Can't get much worse than that. Unless I get struck by lightning. Damn it, Jess, don't jinx it!"_

With that she got up and started making her way towards Lester's office, there's no point staying in work with nothing to do. Maybe she could go home and write some more fanfiction stories about her and Becker.

"_It's lucky Becker doesn't know my stories exist, that would be embarrassing…_"

Jess was so busy fantasizing about her next story she didn't hear the music before she stepped into Lester's office. All she could do was watch, mouth gaping at the sight…

Lester was dancing around his office, to 'living on a prayer' by Bon Jovi, with his tie tied around his head. Without knowing what she was doing, Jess took out her phone from her pocket and switched the video recorder on. This was so going on YouTube!

The next day the video had been sent to everybody at the A.R.C…

… Including Lester! "_When I find out who thought it was a good idea to email it to Lester I will kill them. Not joking, I will actually kill them!"_

"Alright, who did it" Lester asked, trying to sound as emotionless as usually, but Jess could hear the embarrassment and anger in his voice.

Jess was about to confess, when she heard a roar of laughter coming from behind her, she turned to see Connor doubled over with laughter, fighting for breath. "I take that as a confession, Temple? Did you post that video?" Lester yelled, not disguising the anger this time.

"No. But whoever did is a legend" Connor chuckled, his laughter dying down, "and they're so gonna be fired!"

"I'd stop laughing if I were you, Abby doesn't know about that password of yours, Connor" Matt said, smiling at the look on Connors face.

"Go hit on some posh, 19 century lady, why don't you!" Becker snapped placing a sympathetic hand on Connor shoulder.

"Says the soldier who can't even protect his best friends!" Matt sniggered.

Jess knew he was only joking, but he had gone to far saying that about Becker. She could see the pain in his eyes. She could see tears rolling down his cheek rapidly while he was trying to conceal them. She thought at first he was going to run away and cry but then she saw him clench his fist, ready to give Matt a well deserved beating. Luckily Abby stepped in front of him just in time to calm his down. However; it didn't work.

"Don't you have an over sized lizard to fuss over, Abigail! I mean it's not like all of them tried to eat us or anything!" Becker shouted at her.

"That's enough" Philips voice boomed "Why don't you all go home and take a rest?" Lester was ready to yell something about Philip being an over-paid button pusher, when he decided he needed a rest himself.

"Fine" Abby agreed through gritted teeth.

When Jess got home she let out a sigh of relief. She thought she might have actually got away without being offended or fired. Connor and Abby were in their room so Jess finally got some quiet time. She immediately switched her laptop on, to see the reviews of her latest Jess and Becker romance story.

However one review caught her eye…

"_Amazing story, Jess, I never thought you were such a good writer. The characters are so brilliant. Improvements? Nah, it doesn't get much better than this._" _Signed Hillary Becker._

Out of being flung across a room, computer viruses and near death experiences, this was defiantly, in Jess' point of view, the worst time where there hadn't been an anomaly at the A.R.C!


End file.
